


Touch/Teach Me

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Top Jimin, Top Park Jimin, bottom kook, jikook - Freeform, jungkook and his internelized homophobia will give in to dick eventually, kookmin, nerd x jock au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook is, as most would say, a jock who is failing his classes. Jimin's the nerdy guy who's supposed to help him but somehow ends up breaking stereotypes and fucking Jungkook's ass.





	1. I Kissed A Boy (And I Liked It)

**Author's Note:**

> a new fic with a little play on the jock x nerd dynamics  
> hope you guys like it! sorry ahead for mistakes since english isn't my native language  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

Jungkook was your typical jock. He loved exercising, working out, dancing and being an athlete altogether. He was part of the basketball team. While he wasn't the tallest member, he was very agile and buff so he was good on court. "Great game, Kook." His teammate, Woobin said, fist bumping him.

 

"Thanks man, you weren't too shabby yourself." Jungkook beams, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

 

"By the way, Mr. Choi wanted to see you after practice." Hansol says when he passes by them.

 

Mingyu Choi, his chemistry teacher. Jungkook shivered in worry. Now although Jungkook wasn't dumb, he was definitely not the best student when it came to chemistry. He kept failing miserably and hates this subject the most. "Why? I wanted to go home in a good mood."

 

The team laughs, patting his back in reassurance. "Maybe it won't be too bad." Sungjae tries to comfort him.

 

"Yeah, right." Jungkook rolls his eyes, grabbing his backpack. "Well see you guys tomorrow, I'll tell you how it went then." He started walking towards the teachers' room, where he assumed Mr. Choi was sitting as usual. On his way there, a few students stood in his way. "Move." He coldly commanded. They got scared and dashed from his sight. The one benefit from being an athlete at school is that people respect him, despite the fact he's a first year boy. In reality, he's much warmer, he just upset at the moment. He reaches his destination, excusing himself as he walks in. "Did you want to see me, Mr. Choi?"

 

"Jungkook, please take a seat." The teacher instructed, turning around in his chair to face the young male. "You've failed the latest quiz, haven't you." It wasn't a question. The old man received a nod in return. "Listen, I know you're making an effort but it's simply not enough. You need to pass all of your tests to continue being part of the basketball team."

 

"Are you gonna kick me out?" Jungkook's eyes widen in shock.

 

"No, of course not." He reassured the worried teen. "It's only a quiz and I know how much you love playing with everyone. That's why I wanted a student of mine from a higher grade to tutor you. He gets straight A's and I think he can really help you."

 

"A tutor?" Jungkook frowns. Great, that's exactly what he needs, he thought sarcastically. "I don't need one."

 

"Seeing as you're failing, I'm reluctant to agree." His teacher says. "And besides, Jimin's wonderful at explaining. He helped another student in his class, practically turning his grades around. He's a nice, polite young man." On cue, someone enters the office.

 

"Excuse me for being late, I had to explain a math equation to Junmin." A short boy with a high pitches voice, round glasses and an oversized hoodie stepped inside, standing next to Mr. Choi.

 

Jungkook examined him, up and down. What a typical nerd. He cannot be seen with him. "Do I really have to? I promise I'll do better!"

 

"Jimin's volunteering to help, Jungkook." The teacher becomes visibly upset. "You should be more appreciative when people are offering help."

 

"Jeon Jungkook, was it?" Jimin speaks in a rather quiet, timid voice, extending his hand forward. "My name is Park Jimin. I'll do my best to help you."

 

With a roll of his eyes, Jungkook stands up. "Whatever."

 

Jimin retreats his hand. "Are you free at the moment?"

 

"I'm tired after practice." Jungkook is way too dismissive.

 

"That's not what he asked." Mingyu raised his voice slightly.

 

"Fine, I am free. Do you want to teach me now?" He glares at the older male, hoping to convince him to refuse by being rude.

 

"Sure. Do you want to do that in school or would you prefer going to my house?" Jimin smiles gently. What a dweeb, he can't even take an obvious hint.

 

Thinking for a second, Jungkook decides on Jimin's house. That way people won't see them together. "Can we walk on different sides of the road?" He asks, but even if Jimin would have said no, he'd still follow through.

 

"Alright," Jimin nods, albeit confused, but he doesn't want to question Jungkook. He feels as though he won't get a worthy answer anyway. They walk separately until they arrive a rather large house. Jimin walks inside and the younger male follows him, remaining silent. They climb the stairs up to what Jungkook assumed is Jimin's room. It was tidy and had shelves full of books. As expected. "Do you want something to drink, perhaps?" Jimin suggests, out of pure hospitality, trying to remain well-behaved.

 

"No, let's just get it over with." Jungkook rests his head on his arm, staring at the open notebook on his desk. He was not interested in studying, that much was evident.

 

"Alright, Mr. Choi said you're stuck on chemical reactions, right?" Jimin flips through the pages.

 

"Yes but before that, can I say something?" Jimin hums, waiting for the younger male to speak. "Can you not talk to me on school grounds? I mean, ever, just don't do that."

 

"Okay. Can we study now?"

 

Jungkook isn't done. "I also don't want to give you my number so just give me a planned schedule today and I'll go here by myself, in hopes no one catches me on the way."

 

"Very well. Anything else?" Jimin is patient, truly. Jungkook shakes his head, glad they have a certain understanding. Nevertheless he isn't up to learning, clicking his tongue and dreamily listening to the older male. "Anyway, if you don't get it, tell me where the issue sta-"

 

"Oh I forgot. I don't want to be here on weekends, so rule that out." Jungkook is not focused at all. "I know you probably don't have anything to do since you're a geek and all but since I actually have a social life, I go out." Jungkook's trying to be as obnoxious as possible to get Jimin to give up on tutoring him.

 

"Fine."

 

"God you really are a spineless coward with no friends?" Jungkook scoffs. "I was only provoking you but you agree to everything I say that quickly. What are you, some masochist? You're so la-"

 

"That's it." Jimin slams his hands on the desk loudly, startling the younger male. "Listen here you stupid brat." He grabs Jungkook by the collar harshly, forcing him to stand up. Despite the height difference, the younger male suddenly felt so small. "I'm helping you out of the goodness of my heart, but if you say another word that is not related to chemistry I'll tape your mouth shut and destroy you. Got it? Or was I too complicated for a dumb little jock like you?"

 

"I'm-"

 

Jimin doesn't listen, pushing Jungkook so strongly that he falls down, landing right on his butt. He hovers over the younger male. "I didn't fucking ask about you. Got it? Yes or no, not that hard."

 

"Y-Yes." Jungkook gulps at the sudden dominance oozing off the older male.

 

"Great, now that that's out of the way," He reaches his hand again and this time Jungkook grabs it, saying thank you as the older male helps him up. His heart was beating like crazy. He was never this surprised by a person's temper. To be fair he was being pretty terrible but Jimin's change was unexpected. "Let's study." Jimin removes the round glasses and takes off the jacket since the heat is on. It's only then that Jungkook notices how buff Jimin is, how good looking he actually is. His lips are so pink and luscious, his eyes are thin but very captivating. Even his awkwardly parted hair looks good. For some reason Jimin captures Jungkook's attention. "You're not concentrating on the material." Jimin states, meeting the younger male's gaze.

 

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I... got distracted." Jungkook blushes, stunned at his own bashful reaction.

 

Jimin raises an eyebrow. "By what?"

 

Jungkook reddens more. That probably gives the answer away but the older male is waiting for him to say something. "You just, um, look very different without the glasses and hoodie, is all. I was surprised."

 

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

 

"Yes!" Jungkook says, maybe a tad too enthusiastically. "I mean, you look better this way and if you don't need the glasses, I don't get why you hide behind them."

 

"I don't want people to solely judge me based on how I look, kind of like how you're doing now." Jimin smiles, but his words aren't friendly in the slightest.

 

"I'm... sorry." Jungkook bites his lower lip. "People always judged me so fast, I guess I do that unconsciously at this point."

 

"I can only assume." Jimin spins the pen between his fingers, gaze somewhat softening at the younger male's words. "Let's resume our studying session." When Jungkook thoroughly listened to Jimin's explanations, things became easier to understand. Jimin made studying more enjoyable with his calm voice, warm expression and real life comparison. "Hey about before, I'm sorry for yelling at you and then pushing you."

 

"No, I... was being terrible."

 

"On purpose?" Jimin asks.

 

"Yes, sorry about that." Jungkook sighs. "I didn't want to study."

 

"You really _are_ a brat." Jimin pokes Jungkook's cheek with his pen. "You're lucky you're cute."

 

"Cute?" Jungkook questions in an almost offended tone. The warmth creeps to his face once again. "I'm tall, muscular and manly."

 

Jimin laughs. "You can still be cute. These statement don't contradict."

 

Jungkook furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What is even cute about me?"

 

Jimin leans in closer, "You have those big, shiny eyes. They're really pretty." He comments, grabbing Jungkook's chin and turning his head left. "You have a strong jaw line. Your nose is big but it fits the shape of your face." He releases his hold on the plainly embarrassed boy. "You've got those bunny teeth and practically no upper lip but your lower lip is rather lush. It's a good combination, you have charming features."

 

"I-I, thanks?" Jungkook doesn't know what to say. "I also think you're very pretty." He blurts out, eyes wide as he resists the urge to slap himself.

 

"I can tell." Jimin chuckles. "You've been staring at me pretty intensely ever since I took my glasses off."

 

"Sorry, I'm... I-"

 

"Do you swing that way, Jungkook?" Jimin asks so casually one would think he simply asked about Jungkook's favorite color.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm asking if you're gay, idiot." Jimin decides to be as straightforward as possible, as ironic as it sounds. "Or bisexual. Basically, any type of sexuality that is attracted to men."

 

Somewhat choked up, Jungkook shakes his head. "No, I... I don't like men."

 

"No?" Jimin is skeptical.

 

"No, I like women only." Jungkook states, but it doesn't sound confident at all.

 

"Then if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't like it?" Jimin tilted his head, curious. Jungkook can't find words to form a proper answer. Jimin signals the younger male to move closer with his finger. Without saying anything, Jimin grabs him by the neck, pressing their lips together. Out of instinct, Jungkook closes his eyes, kissing him back, moving his mouth in sync. Eager to touch, he tangles his hands in Jimin's hair, breathing heavily against him but refusing to disconnect. God his lips felt like everything wonderful in Jungkook's life, it tasted minty and when their tongues rubbed he gasped, yelping in surprise when he felt Jimin's hand holding his waist, sliding down to rest on his inner thigh. When Jimin groped him near his groin area, he moaned into his mouth. That's when Jungkook acknowledged everything that was happening was real. He breaks away from the kiss, despite all of his sense telling him that he shouldn't have, mouth agape as he struggles to breathe. "Well Jungkook," Jimin wipes his slick lips. "I'm no sexuality specialist but this wasn't a very straight reaction on your behalf."

 

"I was caught up in the moment, nothing more." Jungkook lamely justifies.

 

"Hey, whatever helps you sleep better at night." Jimin snickers, stretching in his chair. "For what it's worth, you're a good kisser." He winks, opening the notebook where they stopped, ignoring Jungkook's flustered rambling.

 

"I play basketball and work out!"

 

"Ah-huh." Jimin hums, not lifting his gaze up.

 

"I had sex with a girl, I kissed a lot of girls." Jungkook continues.

 

"Great for you."

 

"I'm popular and well liked, I'm _not_ gay." Jungkook announces.

 

"Again, no contradiction between being popular, well liked, manly, athletic and what not and being gay." Jimin finally looks up. "There's literally no correlation, you are aware of that, right? You're not that stupid."

 

"I'm not stupid."

 

"Well you're being awfully foolish right now." Jimin exhales, massaging his temples. Jungkook was about to say something but Jimin stops him by placing his finger on Jungkook's mouth. "Listen, I get that it's new and you're not used to people talking about it but you were a second from coming in your pants when I kissed you so maybe it's time to get a reality check."

 

"I should go home." Jungkook grabs his school bag, stumbling on his way to the door. Jimin stops him by clutching at his wrist. "What?"

 

"We need to create a schedule since you don't want to breathe next to me at school nor give me your number."

 

"No... No just give me your number and let go." He takes a few steps back, his bag stopping him from hitting his body against the wall. Jimin takes Jungkook's cellphone, typing his number for what seems like forever and giving it back with a smile when he's done.

 

"Call me when you realize you like boys." Jimin adds, watching Jungkook become scarlet when Jimin gently pinches his cheek, giving him one last peck before sending him off.

 

When Jungkook's outside Jimin's house, he places his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating in an alarming rate. That kiss felt better than anything he ever had with any girl. Just Jimin's hand barely grazing against him almost made him lose himself. That's ridiculous. He's supposed to be your stereotypical jock, sleeping around with girls and picking on nerds like Jimin. That's not how it goes - Jimin can't mess up the natural order of things. But he's _so_ pretty. And he's an incredible kisser. He's smart and very assertive in a way Jungkook likes. Fuck, he should not think about the older male in that way but he can't help it. He's hot, too. And muscular. Jungkook can bet he works out as well. Wait, he shouldn't be thinking about it to begin with. He's not into men. The feeling of Jimin kissing him and touching him lingers even when he gets home and he groans into the pillow in annoyance. Tomorrow he should just bully Jimin in front of his friends. Scratch that, tomorrow is Saturday. He's supposed to go drinking with his team as they scheduled. His phone beeps. It's from Jimin's. That's odd. He opens the message.

 

**_'I texted myself while saving my number because I figured you wouldn't. Anyway I know tomorrow is a weekend but since you already broke your rule of not having my number, maybe we can get something to eat and study together?'_ **

 

Jungkook sweats nervously, his breathing is uneven as he bangs his head against the wall. Ignoring his anxiety and worries, he types out _**'okay'**_ before hiding under his blanket.


	2. We Are Who We Are (We're Gay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook likes kissing Jimin a lot more than he originally thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye it's a new chapter  
> hope you like it! sorry ahead mistakes  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

Jungkook is rather upset with himself. Ignore the fact he kissed a very pretty boy yesterday, moaned into his mouth and then agreed to meet him, somehow texting said boy into the night until he fell asleep with a dumb smile on his face. That's excusable by saying he rarely speaks with anyone outside of the basketball club. But now more than anything, he's angry he doesn't have any nice clothes. Or, Jungkook thought he did but when the time pestered him into making a decision of what to wear when he goes to that meeting with Jimin at this new diner not too far from his house, he realizes everything he owns is ugly and Jimin will definitely hate it. Alright, maybe the last part is just him being anxious over making a new friend, kind of, which is exactly what the older male is. A fellow man that is tutoring him so that he doesn't seem stupid to the eyes of his classmates. That's it. Black jeans should be okay, but he wonders if they should be ripped or not. He wonders why he wants to impress the older boy anyway, as if he's even cool enough to be worth Jungkook's struggles. With his messy hair, cute nose, thick lips and charming eyes. He's only an upperclassmen and Jungkook respects the elderly, mostly. Explaining to his friends that he can't go drinking because he has to study was probably the lamest thing he ever had to do but somehow it doesn't bother him that much. He settles on a casual look, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his back pocket, holding his phone in his hand as he rushes to the address in fear of being late. Stepping inside, Jungkook looks around until his eyes meet the older male's, immediately feeling overwhelmed. Jimin was sitting in a very far away corner, his hair slicked up, wearing a white wife beater that exposes his biceps. The best part is that those ugly glasses are nowhere in sight. This is going to kill Jungkook. "You arrived on time, I'm surprised." The older male grins, playing on a certain string in Jungkook's beating heart.

 

"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jungkook takes a seat right next to Jimin, seeing as there is only a couch rather than a chair. Their thighs touch and Jungkook swears it's suddenly way hotter. He tries to compose himself, taking deep breaths.

 

"Are you sick or something? You seem somewhat agitated." Jimin worriedly asks, checking his forehead for fever.

 

"Oh, uh, I rushed here because I was almost late." Jungkook backs away a little.

 

"Alright Jungkook, I get it." Jimin sighs. "I shouldn't have tantalized you as I did yesterday, I'm sorry. But you don't have to seem so afraid of me, I won't hurt you, promise. Again, I apologize for making you uncomfortable." Jungkook is silent for a few seconds, his pupils wide and he can't contain his surprise at Jimin's words. He nods, finding it impossible to think of a normal response. "Let's stop where we left off after we order food." The younger male tries his best to listen and focus, doing his best efforts in attempts to distract himself from their close proximity, from Jimin's mellow tone that he can imagine whispering in his ear, his soft looking lips. It's a trouble that Jungkook knows how good they feel against his own mouth. God he cannot fathom anything the older male is saying, he just hums in response to everything instead of talking. Jungkook decided to eat his fries aggressively, having some sort of a reason as to why he's not answering. "Are you really this uneasy about being next to me?" Jimin questions out of the blue, causing the former to choke on his crisp. No verbal reaction. "I can leave, if you want." Jungkook finally opens his mouth, seemingly about to say something, and yet no sounds are heard. "I see." Jimin exhales, closing his notebook, ready to put it in his bag when Jungkook cups his cheeks and kisses him. To his defense, there are no windows where they're sitting and no one can see them in this almost hidden corner, so he acted on impulse. Jimin's stunned, to say the least, but he's very reciprocal nevertheless, kissing him back and grabbing his neck, pulling him closer.

 

"Sorry, I, um, I didn't... want you to go so, I don't-I don't know." Jungkook flushes bright red when he pulls away, panting.

 

"Man, you really _are_ adorable." Jimin cooed, biting his lip to suppress a smile, a gesture the younger male found way too attractive for his sake. Truthfully he likes it when Jimin compliments him in a simplified, almost childish manner. Jungkook never hears these type of words from his team, it was a welcome change of atmosphere. "Let's resume our studying session, then?"

 

"Y-Yeah, we should." Jungkook stammers, realization dawning on him a bit later than expected. "Just to clarify, I'm still not gay."

 

Jimin resists the urge to burst into laugher, humming in agreement. "We stopped on the third page."

* * *

They spent around two and a half hours studying inside the diner, munching on some junk and eating. Jimin is doing an excellent job at being a teacher, the younger male already feels as if he can pass the next exam after two lessons. Then they spent two more hours just mindlessly chatting, it seems they had surprisingly a lot in common. They shared a similar fashion sense, music taste and food preference. Despite his jock appearance, Jungkook liked books and despite his nerdy appearance, Jimin loved sports. The younger male felt bad he had prejudice against the older male before. "You dance too?" Jungkook asks excitedly.

 

"Yeah, since I was young." Jimin stretches in his chair, unintentionally flexing his muscles. Jungkook gulps. "Hey, if we both like dancing, we can go to this studio next to my house. The owner is my cousin so he gave me a key for whenever I'd feel like dancing."

 

"Really? That sounds amazing!" Jungkook is thrilled. He usually can't bring up dancing to his teammates. They mock it at times. "Can we go now?"

 

"Sure, though I'd like to make one rule." And just like that, their lips crash again. Jungkook yelps, shutting his eyes tightly. "Okay, now that this is out of our way, I'd like to start by saying that we can't kiss anymore."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Well, don't get me wrong, I like kissing you. It's not as if I'm saying I'll never kiss you again." Jimin rests his head on his hand, gazing into Jungkook's eyes so intensely that the latter can't even inhale. "But you clearly have a lot of internalized homophobia, and you're not doing a good job at handling it. That's why I want to help you."

 

Jungkook stares him down in confusion. "Huh?"

 

"Look," Jimin holds Jungkook's hand. "I don't expect you to realize who you are right away but at the very least let's avoid using labels until you find something that fits. No more 'I'm not gay', okay?"

 

"O-Okay."

 

"And no more kissing until you admit you like kissing me, no other phrase can change this rule." Jimin states, asking for the check.

 

Jungkook is appalled Jimin would think he enjoys kissing his pink, plump, soft, luscious and amazing lips at _all_. Because he _doesn't_. He _hates_ it. Nothing about it feels good or makes his heart race. He certainly doesn't have goosebumps every time he feels Jimin breathing against him. So he won't kiss him ever again, big deal. "Wait, why are you paying my part?"

 

"Because I took you out for studying, the minimum I can do is pay." Jimin smiles, melting Jungkook's heart. Since he's the youngest, his friends always force him to pay. Jimin guides him to the studio, opening the door and throwing his bag on the floor. "It's been a while since my last time here." He turns on the light, attaching his phone to the stereo.

 

"If you love dancing, why didn't you come here more often?" Since they're about to excercise, Jungkook's disappointed he came with jeans but he'll make do.

 

"I was extremely busy studying that I forgot." Jimin begins warming up. "Do you have specific routines or would you rather free style?"

 

"Anything is fine by me." Jungkook starts stretching as well, trying to pretend he isn't ogling the older male. They start off slow, building a faster pace and progressing to hip hop, mimicking male idols in their choreography. At some point they give up on following existing dances and just move however they'd like. Jimin's playlist is a breath of fresh air, each song is of a different genre, encouraging Jungkook to be more experimental. Jimin is obviously the superior dancer between the two, his movements are so smooth and sharp, his thrusts are accurate and oh no, Jungkook is staring at his pelvis. Those hips should be illegal for making Jungkook feel all the wrong things about it. When Jimin does body waves, it personally offends the younger male, who is barely an inch away from him, their crotches almost grinding together. Raising his shirt up to wipe sweat from his face, Jimin flashes his abs, giving Jungkook a mini heart attack. It's suffocating - all the sexual tension in the air is killing Jungkook. It's even worse when he hears Jimin chuckling, looking up only to meet his mischievous smirk. "See something you like?" He questions in an almost condescending tone, inching closer than before. Jungkook swallows hard, the barely familiar feeling of the older male's hands on his waist, holding him. There's something so sinful about this moment. The way they're breathing in sync, their bodies pressed together with Jungkook gripping onto the older male's shirt and Jimin leaning in every second, almost closing the distance between them, until he licks Jungkook's neck instead. Jungkook gasps. "Did you think I was going to kiss you?"

 

Stuttering, Jungkook shakes his head. "N-No."

 

"Liar." He bites Jungkook's earlobe, finding it cute how the younger male squirms in his hold, completely giving himself up. He faces Jungkook, locking stares with him. As if it's automatic, Jungkook want to move closer, wants their mouths to collide, wants to do something about this feeling, but Jimin doesn't let him, his thumb covering Jungkook's lips and preventing their lips from meeting.

 

"Please." Jungkook breathes out desperately. He never felt that powerless before, suddenly wanting to relent to whatever it is that Jimin wants him to do.

 

" _C'mon pretty boy_." Jimin taunts. "I told you what to say."

 

A wave of embarrassment and shame washes over Jungkook. Admitting out loud that he enjoys kissing a guy, that's unheard of. At least in his jock world. He's supposed to like girls, like to be dominant, like to be in control. But it's all an act. He doesn't enjoy being rude or cold, he's introverted more than anything. Still, right now, he so badly wants to feel the older male. "I like it... I like it when you kiss me, or when I kiss you, _please_ -" Jimin doesn't force him to continue with his confession, biting Jungkook's lower lip and making him open his mouth, his tongue exploring inside. His hands slide from Jungkook's waist to his back pocket, squeezing lightly. A mewl escapes the younger male's lips but he can't focus on that, feeling Jimin kneading his ass, their tongues tangling together. The older male picks Jungkook's up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Jimin's waist. The younger male pulls away in awe. "Holy fuck, you're strong enough to pick me up."

 

"I want to pin you against the wall but I'm scared your knees will give up." Jesus fuck, that's hot. Jungkook's red and flushed from ears to his neck but he can't deny there's a part of him that loves this. Jimin doesn't fail, slamming Jungkook's back against the wall, as gently as he could, considering things were getting pretty steamy. He kissed Jungkook's cheek, his jaw line, gave his lips a small peck and started sucking on a sensitive area on his neck, leaving a hickey. Jungkook whimpers, hand grabbing Jimin's hair harshly. "Take off your shirt." Jimin commands. He doesn't want to risk dropping the younger male, instead watches him in amusement as he eagerly discards of his top. Jimin licks down his chest, focusing his attention on the perked up nipples, taking one into his mouth and toying with it using his tongue. Jungkook moans, glad the older male is keeping him up.

 

"Well Jimin, when I brought you the keys I thought you'll dance here." An unfamiliar voice says. "Not bring cute boys for you to make out with."

 

Jimin almost drops Jungkook in surprise, somehow managing to keep his grip. "Hoseok hyung, didn't think you'd go by the place today." He picks up Jungkook's shirt, handing it back to him. The air is rather awkward.

 

"Sorry to kill your mood. I saw light from outside and thought I'd stop and say hey." The man, whose name is apparently Hoseok, approaches them. "So who's this? Your boyfriend?"

 

Jungkook thinks he's about to pass out from the amount of heat traveling through his body. That's the worst case scenario. Someone caught him in the middle of a very hot session with another guy. "He's a freshman I tutor."

 

"Is he now?" Hoseok raises an eyebrow. "What exactly are you trying to teach him? How to take dick?"

 

Jungkook covers his face in humiliation, feeling Jimin patting his head in a reassuring manner. "Hyung, we talked about this. Don't say stuff like that to someone you don't know. I'm teaching him chemistry."

 

"Right, my bad, I'm sorry." He apologizes sincerely, bowing to make his point clear. "I just wanted to tease him, he just has that shy face, y'know?"

 

"Hyung." Jimin warns again, rougher.

 

"Fine, fine, I swear I'm done." Hoseok raises his hands up in defeat. "So should I leave you guys be, or...?"

 

"No need, I'll take Jungkook home."

 

"Do you want my car?" Hoseok takes out the keys, giving them to Jimin.

 

"Thanks hyung, I'll be back to dance with you." Jimin grabs Jungkook's hand, leading him to the parking lot. "Sorry about him, he's very blunt." Jungkook doesn't say anything. The shock of what happened in the studio hitting him the second their moment of passion ends. The car ride is silent, besides Jungkook giving Jimin his address for him to drive him home. "Listen, I know today is a lot to process but I think admitting to the things you like doing that are related to your sexuality or your confidence in yourself are really important, that's what helped me come out."

 

"You're gay?"

 

"You didn't figure this one out by yourself?" Jimin laughs. "Are you trying to imprint the dumb jocks stereotype?"

 

"Don't be mean." Jungkook pouts, staring out of the window.

 

"Sorry, you're just cute." Jimin compliments. When they stop in front of the younger male's house, he intertwines their hands. "Listen, if you do something you wanted to do even once, that's already one more time than before."

 

"Well, duh. Who's being dumb now?" Jungkook teases, albeit blushing from the contact.

 

"What I mean is, if you did it once, you can do it again." Jimin kisses his cheek. "Don't admit it to me as an ultimatum, tell that to yourself until you stop feeling guilty about that. Trust me, slowly but surely you'll feel a difference."

 

"Why are you even trying to help me? I was so mean to you..." Jungkook sulks, biting the insides of his mouth in anxiety.

 

"Because no one needs to go through difficult situations alone." Jimin ruffles Jungkook's hair. "By the way, you should cover up your hickeys. They're totally visible."  
  
Jungkook places his palm on his neck. _"Oh great."_


End file.
